torodndfandomcom-20200214-history
Abraxus
Abraxus, the Monk Abraxus was a Kapak Draconian Monk of the Iron Fist Style. His choice of weapon to complement his style was a spear, a weapon that would allow him to dip it into his poisonous saliva if the time were to call for it. He has a flavored past, a past that is kept secret to most. There are two kinds of Kapaks, brash young fools and quiet wisened ones. Abraxus was of the latter. He had companions such as Arnulf and Arpeggio . Second Drow War Abraxus participated in the Second Drow War as a noble soldier; one who heeded the call to protect the Humans and Elves. His fighting prowess earned him a rank among the Order of the Purple Dragon. While he has not mentioned much about his experience during the war, something sits ill with him over the war. The End During the End, Abraxus had turned against his order to protect a human settlement that would have otherwised been decimated by the zombie horde. After a fight with his commander, Kelak, that left the elder dragonborn dead, Abraxus protected the humans. The humans affectionately called him "Braxy". Around 2 ATE, his brother, Nirkit, and former comrades tracked him down and ordered his return. As Abraxus denied the order, he discovered that his brother had summoned a red dragon using a magical ring for such a purposes. A battle soon began between the Dragonborn as the dragon swooped down on the village. The village was laid to waste and a draw occured between the brothers, forced by the wrath of the Dragon. 7 ATE After the village, Abraxus stowed away his armor and lived his life as a simple monk. He soon learned that his brother was hunting for him again, so he decided to take flight to Torgas. On the way to Torgas, Abraxus met Arpeggio and a friendship was soon formed between the two. Not having any specific mission upon arriving into Port Torgas, Abraxus followed Arpeggio. Only a short while later, the War of Hippasus began by invading Port Torgas and cutting off shipments from Toro. After assisting the survivors in setting up a new camp, the band that Arpeggio and Abraxus joined moved onto Horvan's Keep. Once there, they enlisted into the Mercenary Corp and took up specialized missions. After halting the Battle of Horvan's Keep by destroying war machines and capturing a military leader, the band returned to Horvan's Keep. Before returning, however, Abraxus and the band were stopped by Nirkit. A battle soon ensued and Arpeggio released a clean shot through Nirkit's skull. Not a day went by before the Orcs regrouped and began the siege on Horvan. The group fought their way through the town common and met up with the Orc generals, only to discover they had summoned the same red dragon, Colbadrake. A final battle for the fate of Horvan's Keep soon ensued. Death Abraxus and his fellow comrades took up a battle against the Orc generals behind the Siege of Horvan's Keep. Not long into the fight, a dragon, summoned by Tarak, appeared and quickly incinerated Gregor. As the battle began to lean towards the band's victory, a Drow, Zebith, within the group thrust a dagger into Arpeggio's back. Arpeggio was able to recover and slow Zebith's assault, opening a window for Abraxus to close in and wound Zebith. Zebith almost overpowered the Dragonborn, but fell unconscious from a sudden arrow to the shoulder. Abraxus, in rage, eviscerated Zebith's throat, soaking his life force with his vampiris spear. Abraxus and Arpeggio rejoined the dragon fight, only to see Draconis fall. Arpeggio was then grasped, and a conflagration took his life. With only Gus and Abraxus left, Abraxus took the high road and placed himself between the Dragon and Gus. Abraxus, in one final attempt, grasped Colbadrake and allowed his life force to explode in an acidic mist. The dragon was able to resist the poison and survive, but was permanently wounded. Colbadrake, in pain, took flight and was never seen again.